Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Euphorbia pulcherrima. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Fisvincixe2x80x99
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of poinsettia plant known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisvincixe2x80x99 and botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima. xe2x80x98Fisvincixe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new poinsettia cultivars with yellow to salmon flower color in combination with dark-green foliage and good cultivation ability. xe2x80x98Fisvincixe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization program by Katharina Zerr, the inventor, in Hillscheid, Germany, in 1996.
The female parent was a proprietary hybrid seedling, no. S90-602-1 (unpatented) characterized by light salmon-pink bract color, medium green foliage, and medium-sized, wide, and bushy plant habit. The male parent was a hybrid seedling, no. S90-502-1(unpatented), having red bract color, dark green foliage, and early flowering.
The seeds germinated in the spring of 1997, and the resulting seedlings were identified by numbers. In the summer of 1997, a cutting was taken from each seedling, rooted and grown out for examination as flowering single-stem plants. xe2x80x98Fisvincixe2x80x99 was discovered and selected as one flowering plant (no. 6876) within the progeny of the stated hybridization program by Katharina Zerr in the fall of 1997.
After this plant had been chosen, more cuttings were taken from the original seedling and grafted on rootstocks of the variety xe2x80x98Beckmann""s Altrosaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,336), in order to transmit the branching causing agent, phytoplasma, into the clone to improve the branching characteristics. From the upper area of the successfully grafted plants, shoot tip cuttings were taken for the cultivation of branched plants for the second examination in the fall of 1998.
Horticultural examination of the plant starting in 1998 and continuing has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisvincixe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisvincixe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Poinsettia as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. salmon-pink main bract color, slightly freckled with pink;
2. ovate-shaped bracts with distinct lobes;
3. dark green foliage with distinct, pointed lobes;
4. medium sized, round, well-branched plant habit, with mostly upright directed branches;
5. relatively early flowering response; and
6. good performance in early culture at high temperatures.
xe2x80x98Fisvincixe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisvincixe2x80x99 is the patented cultivar xe2x80x98Fiscor Candyxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,593).
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fiscor Candyxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisvincixe2x80x99 has a more intense salmon-pink main bract color, though with a similar kind of pink freckles. Bracts and leaves of xe2x80x98Fisvincixe2x80x99 have more distinct and pointed, not rounded, lobes; and plant habit is round, more upright, less wide, and well-branched, even under unfavorable conditions after pinching. Additionally, xe2x80x98Fisvincixe2x80x99 has a better performance in early culture at high temperature, because it is less susceptible to xe2x80x9cheat delayxe2x80x9d.